


Erosion

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlearning old lessons is a slow process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erosion

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/profile)[**readerofasaph**](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/)'s [drabble game](http://readerofasaph.dreamwidth.org/51580.html), to the prompt "Dulce et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori." 100 words, and believe me, you're as surprised to see me writing GW as I am.

One of the very first lessons they taught Heero was how to lay his life down for his colony and his mission. In retrospect, he's sure that if he'd been cut open and inspected, it'd have been there, written in his bones and inscribed on his heart, gunmetal grey and inviolable.

He's not entirely sure when that lesson was completely overwritten; it eroded away imperceptibly, to be replaced by other rules--other possibilities, rather. But he does know when it began: with a girl's open smile and outstretched hand and a boy's offer of assistance when none had been expected.


End file.
